Bionic Babysitting
by TheMichiganWriter
Summary: Bree is an ordinary teenage girl. She does ordinary teenage things...like babysitting. WRONG! As we all know so well, nothing goes according to plan for the Davenport Family. And that includes babysitting. First in the Bionic For Hire Series. One-shot. Please R & R! Enjoy!


**Hey! I'm back with a new story! Yay! I've been working on this one for a month, and finally it's ready. Now, before you get started, Katie is not going to sound like an average six year old. To you, anyway. My five year old sister is HIGHLY capable of all this, but it's not like she would. So with that being said, enjoy!**

"Bree! Would you please come up here?" Tasha called down to the lab. Now that the world knew about the bionic trio, the lab was constantly kept open. Currently, Tasha was sitting in the living room with one of her friends.

Bree sped into the room. "You called?"

"This is Mrs. Huntington. You remember Katie from the frozen yogurt shop right? Well, as it turns out, Mrs. H happens to be one of my friends. Katie has been talking about you nonstop, and they have been looking for a baby sitter. Would you be interested?"

Bree plastered on a fake smile. "Of course, Katie! Could never forget her!" she shook Mrs. H's outstretched hand. "I would be willing actually. Just name the day!"

"Would tonight be fine? I know it's short notice, but a buisness opportunity came up, and I need someone to watch her till tomorrow." She smiled sweetly at the girl.

"I guess. Where is Katie right now, anyway? And the boys, I haven't been able to find them anywhere!"

As if on cue, Chase came in panting with exaustion, Katie in midair while he used his molecular kinesis. She squealed with joy. He set her on the ground, much to her dismay.

"Do it again! Again!"

Bree looked at Chase with pity. "How about a super-speed piggy back ride instead?"

Katie's gray eyes went wide. "Oh yeah!"

Bree smirked and bent over so the girl could hop on.

"Thank you so much, dear!" Mrs. H sighed with relief.

So Bree sped all around Mission Creek with Katie on her back. The little girl squealed the WHOLE TIME, giving the teenager a headache. At last, they arrived at the house, and Katie dismounted.

"Tell Bree thank you, dear." Mrs. H told her daughter.

Katie mumbled a barely audible "Thank you," before taking her mother's hand and leaving.

Bree sighed. Great. Why had she said yes? Oh, yeah, she needed the money. And excuse to get out of movie night. It was Chase's turn to pick. It was either some documentary or a seminar.

Now she was stuck with Katie all night long.

_That Evening_

The last minute preparations at the Huntington home were interrupted by a doorbell.

"Hey Katie!" Bree greeted the girl when she opened the door.

"Hi." she replied nonchalantly, looking at her nails.

There was a moment of awkward silence between the two.

"So...uh, what do you want to do tonight?" the older asked.

"Something fun. I don't want to just sit around all night."

"Right."

"Hey girls!" Mrs. H said happily as she grabbed her purse and car keys. "Bree, I'm not sure what you want for dinner, but there's some spaghetti left over for Katie. Oh, and her bedtime is 9:15. Any questions?"

"Nope, I don't think so. Tasha gave me your phone number, so I think we are all set."

"Good!" she bent over and gave Katie a hug. "See you tomorrow, darling!"

She then headed out to the car and drove off with one last wave.

Katie waved back sweetly from the doorway before turning back to Bree. "Alright, first things first." she quickly reached over and grabbed Bree's cell phone.

"Hey!" Bree snapped. "Give it back!" She reached for it, but Katie side-stepped her and locked herself in the bathroom.

Despite all of her babysitter's warnings, she would not come out. Inside the bathroom Katie was pulling off the phone's case and backing. Once the insides were exposed, she jerked out the battery and hid it in a folded towel. The girl replaced the backing and case, smirking to herself. Her mom wouldn't be calling for a few hours because she was on a plane. That gave her plenty of time to have her way with her newest sitter.

All of her little tricks had come from one of her first sitters. When she had been cooking, her phone had gotten wet and she took out the battery. Katie, who was five at the time, had watched her do it. Ever since then, she had pulled this on all of her babysitters. It worked because no one ever wanted to watch her again, giving her a chance to work with a new teen each time.

"If you don't let me in there, I am calling your mother!"

"With what phone?"

Silence.

"Uh, I'll figure something out."

Katie opened the door. "Fine! Here's your phone." She handed the phone back.

Bree slipped it in her pocket without looking at it. "Thank you. Now what do you want to do?"

The girl thought for a moment. "Can we go in the pool?"

"You guys have a pool?!"

"Yeah. So can we?"

"I guess. Go grab your swimsuit."

Katie gave a little squeal and ran upstairs. Bree sighed happily at the quiet moment.

But then that moment ended.

"I'm back!" The girl squealed. She was wearing a light green one piece. "Hey, where's your swimsuit?"

"I didn't bring one."

"Why?"

"Because I didn't know you guys had a pool."

"But if I go under the water, some one needs to save me." Katie flashed some puppy-dog eyes.

"Fine." Bree mumbled. "Hop on."

The little girl hopped onto Bree's back and they sped to the mansion to grab a swim suit.

Once they got back, Bree changed into the purple two piece. They then headed out to the pool.

Katie grabbed a pair of goggles and waded in while her sitter grabbed an inflatable mat and floated in the pool.

"Hey, I thought you couldn't go under water!" Bree exclaimed, eyeing the goggles.

"I can't. These are just to keep the water out of my eyes." She replied smoothly.

Seemingly satisfied, Bree sat back and watched Katie swim around.

The girl smirked as she turned away from the teen. This was going to be fun. Swimming out into slightly deeper water, she began to thrash around.

"Help! I can't touch!" She cried before going under.

Bree didn't waste a second and dove in after her. Once she was completely submerged, the teen opened her eyes, only to see Katie laughing her head off at the surface.

Surfacing herself, Bree glared at her. "That. Was. Not. Funny."

"Ha! You so fell for it!" Katie squealed.

Bree rolled her eyes. She just swam back to the mat and climbed on.

The sun quickly dried Bree; Katie was still in the water. When her sitter wasn't looking, she swam under the mat and pushed on the left side as hard as she could.

Plop!

And Bree was once again looking like a drowned rat.

"Why, you little..." _Brat. _She thought the last part, not wanting to get in trouble.

Katie was sitting on the edge of the pool, looking at her nails yet again. "You done diving yet? I'm hungry."

Bree was glaring so hard at the girl that if she had Adam's chip, Katie would be long dead. "Fine," she muttered through clenched teeth. "let's go get something to eat."

Once they had changed and dried off, Bree set off to heat up the spaghetti. She also made some hot dogs for herself.

A few minutes later, it was ready and the two of them were sitting at the table.

"I don't want reheated food. It tastes like dog food."

"Do you even know what dog food tastes like?"

"Let's put it this way: I know a kid, who has a cousin, who has a dog. He knows what dog food tastes like."

"That's gross!"

"So is this food."

"Just eat it, or no dessert."

"No."

Bree put her head in her hands. If she didn't need the money, and an excuse, she would never have gotten stuck watching this diva. "Please?" She asked tiredly.

"Lemme think...NO."

In a dangerously low voice, courtesy of her vocal manipulation, Bree replied "If you don't eat, then tonight, when you are asleep, I will personally throw you in the pool."

"Sounds fun." Katie said boredly. "But I am starting to get hungry." She reached accross the table and grabbed a hot dog off her babysitter's plate. "By the way, no bun next time."

She walked off to who-knows-where to do who-knows-what.

"Oh, that's _it_." Bree whipped out her phone and pressed the power button a few times, only for the screen to remain dark. "What the..." She tried repowering it a few times, but nothing worked. "KATIE!"

"Yes, Miss Davenport?" she peeked over the stair rail, a smirk on her face.

"Why isn't my phone working?"

"Why, I haven't the slightest idea." she batted her eyelashes. "Maybe it got wet when you fell in the pool?"

"Haha," Bree laughed dryly. "hilarious. Tell me what you did to it. NOW!"

"Well, I _think_ I might have taken out the battery by mistake." she put a finger on her chin. "Now if only I could remember where I left it..."

It was a good thing that Bree didn't have a commando app, because Katie would be long dead. She sat there silently fuming while glaring at her charge.

"I might be able to remember where I left it if we play beauty salon." Katie smiled inocently.

Bree rolled her eyes. "Fine. But only for a few minutes."

The girl whooped with joy and ran upstairs. Bree followed, eating the remaining hot dog.

_Five Minutes Later_

"Which bow?"

"Whatever you think is nice."

"Can I give you a haircut?"

"With what scissors?" Bree eyed her warily. The girl had been a little brat so far, and she wasn't going to let her guard down now. Especially because the toy vanity's mirror was covered in art work.

Katie held up a pair of Play-Doh scissors.

"Fine." she sighed. Bree knew from experience that those cheap things didn't cut anything. Barely even paper.

But what she didn't expect was that in Katie's apron was an actual pair of scissors.

Bree found that out all too late. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?!"

Katie smirked triumphantly. "Just helping you out a bit. You look much better this way."

The teen looked ready to pass out. In her shock, she pulled out a compact mirror and discovered that not only was her 'make up' actual Sharpie, but her hair was cut at about the chin. It was - obviously - very jagged.

"Come here, RIGHT NOW!"

"Um, no."

"EXCUSE ME?!"

"You heard me."

"I'm so calling your mother!"

"Mmm hmm. Have fun with that."

"Why you little..." Bree hopped up and was across the room in a flash - no super speed necessary.

Katie stood in front of her with her arms crossed, looking her sitter in the eye. "You can't hurt me."

"Maybe not right now, but when your mom gets home, you're in for it."

"Like she'll believe _you_."

"Let's just say being bionic has it's perks."

The girl's eyes widened and face paled. "What do you mean?"

"I'd rather not let on too much."

Katie nodded slowly, trying to process what Bree was saying.

"Now, I think it's bedtime." the teen smiled, finally having the upper hand. "And I don't think that your mom will doubt me too much one she gets an eye full of my new style." She shot one last look at the girl, turned on her heel, and stalked off to get ready for bed.

Katie just sat there for a few minutes before getting ready. What did she mean 'being bionic has its perks?' This might be a very different sitter after all.

_Bree_

"Ugh! That little brat." she scrubbed at the permanent marker on her face.

There was nothing she could do about the hair, but she was going to get that marker off her face even if it was the last thing she'd do.

And the little girl still hadn't made good on the deal about the battery. That was next on Bree's list. If she could have had full power over the kid, there would be no Katie to return to.

"Bree?" Katie called from the other side of the locked door.

She gritted her teeth. "Yes?"

"Can I come in?"

"To say you're sorry?"

"What? No way! I just have to brush my teeth!"

Man, she had thought too soon. What was she thinking? There was no way Katie was going to apologize.

Not even if she was hanging over a cliff.

_Bedtime_

"So, what do you want me to read you?"

"This!"

"There's no way I'm reading you _Horror Stories for the Twentieth Century_."

"Well, how about this?"

"I'm not reading you that either."

Katie groaned and went back to rumaging through a pile of books that consisted of horror and crime novels.

Sick of it, Bree held up a kid book. "Can we just read this?"

"I've read that book every night for the past two years." she crinkled up her nose.

"Then how about we read..." the teen looked over the bookcase. "Stories of Princess Mermaid Ponies?"

"Ehh."

"You know what, you have till the count of ten to find a book. Off the bookcase. Starting...now!"

Katie scurried over to the shelf and began looking.

"One...two...three..."

She pulled out two books, only to shove them back.

"...six...seven...eight..."

"Found one!" Katie proudly held up a book.

"Finally." Bree mumbled to herself. "Now hop in bed."

For once, the girl obeyed. For the next twenty minutes all that ws heard was the sound of Bree reading.

But Katie wasn't really listening. She was thinking.

She hadn't ever cut any of her sitter's hair before, and was now regretting her actions. _I'll make it up to you, _she thought before falling asleep.

Why she had a change in that little head of hers, we may never know.

Satisfied that she was asleep, the teen shut off the lights and grabbed her sleeping bag and pillow. Bree layed down and fell asleep pretty quickly.

_The Next Morning_

Awaking to a sticky and damp feeling in her hair, Bree ran a hand over her head. She fully opened her eyes to find lotion smeared all over.

"What in the - Katie!"

The little girl sat at Bree's head, her hands covered in lotion. Katie smiled. "Good morning. I'm giving you a massage!"

"I'm sick of your little tricks! When your mother gets home, you are going to be in so much-" the teen broke off her rant at the look on Katie's face.

"I w-wasn't trying to prank you. I was g-giving you a gift for what I d-did." she started to sniffle.

Bree's heart broke at the sight of her. "Oh, Katie I'm sorry! But you aren't supposed to use lotion in hair."

"Oh. Sorry about that. Both the lotion and the hair."

That brought back the memory of last night's little salon. Bree fingered the short oily hair.

"Forget about it." she sighed. "Let's just go watch TV."

So after hands and hair were cleaned, the two watched _Frozen_. The teenager's ears were ringing from Katie's singing by the end.

For breakfast the pair had cereal - which Katie complained about. Some things never change.

"So, what do you want to do?"

"Go paint nails?"

"After last night, I think I'm good."

"Go swimming?"

"You think I'm going to fall for that one?"

"Well, what do you think we should do?"

Bree thought for a little bit. "Why don't we go to a park?"

"Yeah! That one with the ducks!" she squealed in reply.

So the two grabbed some old bread and sped down to the park.

Katie virtually dragged her sitter down to the pond. "Come on!"

"I'm coming, sheesh!" Bree stepped over and around the little duck land mines. But, despite her best efforts, her shoes got coated with poop.

Once they made it to the pond, Katie immediately began throwing bread to the ducks and geese.

A few sea gulls came down to join the party and that got messy. The gulls attacked each other for the bread, flying, squawking, and horking down any food that they could get.

Then, they realized that it would be a lot easier to just go to the source of the food.

"Hey! Give it back!"

"Stupid bird!" Bree muttered, fishing out another piece from the bread bag.

Katie started yelling and Bree ran over to see what was wrong.

What was wrong was the sea gulls. They had grabbed Katie's bag of bread and were now headed back off to where ever they came from.

"Those dumb birds!" the girl protested, watching them fly off.

"Yeah, well, there's nothing we can do now. Let's just go home."

Katie nodded and the two sped home.

_That Afternoon_

"So, what do you want for dessert?"

"How about-" Katie was cut off by the door opening.

"Anybody home?" Called Mrs. H from the doorway.

"Mommy!" Katie ran to her.

"Hi!" Bree smiled from her spot at te table.

"Hi yourself! How was it-" she stopped at the sight of the teen. "Oh my goodness! What happened?"

"It's a long story."

Bree was in the lab putting away her things from her little baby sitting endeavor. And an endeavor it was.

The family had been shocked when she had first come home. Wouldn't you if a teenager with perfect make-up and long hair had come home with the remnants of Sharpie around her eyes and eyebrows and short chin length hair?

Mrs. H had given her the agreed upon sixty dollars plus a huge bonus. The bonus was for getting her hair - or what was left - styled.

She smiled as she pulled out a little piece of paper from her bag. It had a picture of a duck and above that it read 'sory' in Katie's handwriting.

"Gahh!" Bree screamed when she pulled out a realistic rubber rat.

Some kids just won't change.

Or at least forever.

**So, that is by far the longest one-shot I have ever written. What do ya think? Oh, and 'sory' is supposed to be spelled that way. **

**Alright, so I don't have anything to say. Oh, just so I don't feel like I'm the only one, does anyone update their bio way too often? I update mine once a week. If you haven't been able to guess yet, I get bored very easily. So yeah.**

**I'm done. Hope you enjoyed it! :D**


End file.
